User talk:Zerachielle
I KNOW!! I know how to block users!!! im an admin for another wiki as well so im experinced but htanks for the tip...... (sorry if my sig dont work) ----[[User:Sorreltail18|♫starclan warrior!♫MEOWY CHRISTMAS]] 01:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Zerachielle, leave her alone. Thorn93 hasn't done anything major like before. In fact, he/she's barely been on at all. Besides, it's not like you're perfect. You helped CREATE the standards for the pages. You should know we don't put controversy, rumors, and opinions on the pages. Yeah, I saw what you put on the Enchantix page. You have no right to criticize others when you don't follow standards yourself. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 It's appeared on some European news back when it was first being release. Some majorly religious countries on the Mediterranean had the posters censored. It's happened, it's happened. What do you want me to do? Ignore it? Winx Club isn't perfect. It's allowed to be criticised and put down. We're not here to put Winx Club in the best light so Straffi can make money off of us. --Zerachielle 00:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I banned him, and patiences brings wonderful things, and i havent had a chance to be on for reasons too...----[[User:Sorreltail18|♫starclan warrior!♫MEOWY CHRISTMAS]] 01:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Put it back Hey there. I just notced that two of the articles I wrote don't have the voice cast, Trivia and debuts cut out. This is something I will not tolerate. I will have to put that info back, but I do not want it deleted again. Please and thank you. Winxfan1 18:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 Zerachielle. I've tolerated this for one too many times. "Enchantix" is spelled with a capital E at all times. Also, we don't know that Enchantix is the final form for a fact. They probably just wanted to leave the way they came in. Or something. We will find out next season, and then you can add that. Until then, CUT IT OUT!!!! Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 21:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 I think we need a clean slate. If you think you're being tolerant, I can't think to contrary since this wiki is a butchered attempt at the English language. We can either butt heads or we can compromise. Choose one and come to me when you want to talk. 1) Voice cast and debuts are absolutely useless since they don't change enough to be noticed. It's irrelevant and not even worth noting since they're cartoon characters. 'Debuts' are only for performers, not cartoon characters. If we want to know the actors, we can go to the profiles. Voice actors are meaningless when it comes to the episodes. 2) The English language is not the place to make your rules. Since it can be used as a regular noun, there is no point in capitalising it. This isn't Middle English. 3) Enchantix has been stated as the final form the European dubs, namely Spanish, French and Italian. Anything else or do you have more to vent on me? --Zerachielle 18:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. For the rest of it, go see the Enchantix talk page. And where did you hear that Enchantix is the final form? I'd like to know. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 20:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Actually, Debuts are like Characters that appeared first since the beginning of the series, VA's can show who plays who, and the trivia section is kinda cool if there are any references. And I was the one who designed all the episode articles so I think they're nice as is. Pics are welcome, especially pics for infoboxes but I am asking nicely, when I add info I expect it to be left alone. I don't mean to butt heads with you Zera, It's just that all the info on debuts I worked hard on, Voice cast too. But I understand. You know what you're doing. Winxfan1 19:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 I don't agree with the voice acting and debuts section. You obviously don't know the definition of 'debut' if you're saying "Debuts are like Characters that appeared first since the beginning of the series." Debuts are reserved for performers and voice actors do not change enough to be noted for every episode. It's a waste of memory and space. Trivia is fine but I don't think it merits it's own section. This is an open source that anyone can edit. Even if you have some attachment to your work, no one is going to care in the long term. You can't expect people to live up to your expectations because we all have different expectations. I find you are treating this wiki as if this is your 'baby' but half of the things you've done is either bad or irrelevant. I read so much information that I consider not important enough to mention and that is why I change it so that it gets straight to the point. In short, do you think that mentioning the voice actors and debuts are important when we can go straight to the actual character profile for voice actors and debuts? --Zerachielle 17:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, not really. But I thought it would be helpful. I got the article layout idea from the Kanzakadex Slayers episode listing. I figured we could apply it here. Oh, and I would like to thank you for the info boxes for the episode articles. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who has episode pics from all the episodes of WInx club would you?Winxfan1 19:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1. I'm Sorry I am sorry for venting all that. You're right, but I'd still like to know where you get your information. In my opinion, I just don't think they would take them back to Enchantix after Believix. But still, Enchantix is capital E. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 20:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 On a extremely technical term, the last episode of season four was a shot of them flying into the sunset with enchantix...so, until season five comes back...yeah...for the moment, we can say that it is the debatable last form. I wrote that section because a lot of fans have questions and conjectures are the best answers. --Zerachielle 02:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so, but still. Anyway, I'm trying to adopt the wiki, and I need all active users approval. Do you give yours? The forum will be started soon for everyone. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Need Help Some of the pics aren't showing on the wikia. Can you help find out what's wrong? Winxfan1 18:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 : The pictures are back. No big deal. Forum:Adoption red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 13:50, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Hmm. I think maybe because it's a form for the Winx. I mean, Winx has a capital W. Anyway, that's always how I've seen it spelled, even on the 4kids website. red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 11:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry. I was wrong. What else is there? BTW, Sorrie's probably going to appoint me an admin anyway; she's a bureaucrat now. Maybe if you ask, she'll make you one too and you can really delete all false info. 11:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 I'm sorry, I do tend to have a problem with that. I'll try really hard not to from now on, okay? Can we get along now, d'ya think? red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 02:39, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Good Luck Good luck with that. I'll be happy to help in any way I can, just ask! red textDad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 12:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey Zerachielle! Um, I hope I didn't cause you to leave. If I did, I'm sorry. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 22:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey! Not really. I just like doing all that wiki text stuff. It was really fun to make these. Sorry. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 23:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 No. And I won't use one on your talk page. Well, I did get a lot of work done on Layla's Wardrobe page. It's almost done. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 23:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Hey... would you mind helping with the help pages? A little bit? Cause you seem like you've been on a wiki before, and would know what to do. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 23:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Uh... the help link. On the sidebar. I've been looking at successful wikis, for ideas to make this one better, and that was just something I saw. You don't have to help. I can do it.Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 23:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Gee, it would be wonderful if you could elaborate what kind of help page it's supposed to be. I'm waiting with bated breathe as you explain to me what kind of help it provides. For users to get use to the formatting, how they're supposed to read the site. Cripes, talk about being idiot-proof here.Zerachielle 23:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Gotta go- I'll explain tomorrow! Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 23:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Okay, here goes: -Help:Tecna's Files (title subject to change): A list of the pages that need major help. -Help:Winx Wikia Standards: Self-explanatory -Help:New Users: A place for the new users to go and find out how things work on the wiki, without subjecting them to the standards, and what is acceptable on user pages and stuff. -Help:Administrators: Who the admins are and links to them. Better? The only reason I didn't do that before is because I thought you understood what I was talking about. My bad. I'll try to explain things better in the future. Also, I'll get to work on Bloom's page. Dad, I'm a Fairy! Roxy13 17:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Roxy13 Home Page At the moment, I am completely revamping the home page. It's a work in progress, so please don't get mad if at some point there is absolutely nothing on it. Please don't leave me angry messages. It'll look great when I'm done, I promise.Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:10, March 19, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't have to be Musa necessarily. It's only her because she's the featured article. If you click on the picture, there's some more versions you can revert to to make it look different. I'm doing some more, and I do take requests. And the brown and blue can be changed, just go to Preferences (under the "More" button at the top of the screen) and go to "Skin". Then you can change the colors to whatever you want. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 19:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead? Zerachielle, I'm not trying to reprimand you or anything. I have never tried to tell you what to do. If I have, I'm sorry. And like I said, I'm not really all that easily offended, but I've had to deal with a lot of messups on the wiki, and I tend to try to keep it from happening. I understand you're trying to make it better. I'm trying too. I just want to work with you without fighting. Besides, I"m going to be knee deep in pictures for the next couple of days, so I'm going to go ahead and give you admin rights. In my opinion, the Sophix and Lovix powers shouldn't be removed, because they're like specialty powers. But I'm happy to help with the spell list pages. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 22:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Or we could add them to the respective pages of the transformations. Just a thought. But do we delete the Believix powers? Like Dazzling Heart, for instance? And I'll take care of Roxy's spells tomorrow, if you like. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Um, Roxy's page is almost done. But I was going to add the pink butterfly Believix attack, and the teal butterfly one that's on my user page, when I realized I didn't know what they were. Do you? File:Roxy Attack.png, File:21.jpg.Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 21:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Roxy's attack You mean the list link? No, I'll take it down if you want me to. And the picture, I thought, looked really cool. Would you consider Andy to be a big enough character to make a page for?Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 10:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get right on it. I can format the page, and do the description, but someone else will have to do the role he played in Season 4. I'll also take care of the spell pages. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope you don't need the spell pages to do the lists, I've already deleted most of them. I am so so sorry if you needed those. Thankfully, you can still view all deleted pages .Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 14:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Please don't think I'm blabbering, I have one more thing to ask: Should we name the episode pages according to the 4kids name (which is what it is now) or name them like this: Winx Club Episode 1, Winx Club Episode 2, and so on? No other wiki site I've been to has them named for the episode name itself. Roxy13-Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey How have you been? Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Would you like me to come back? Zerachielle 06:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh joy. I am not dealing with the patronage. I just went through a couple of pages. Read my profile page to get the gist of it. Zerachielle 07:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) This is really out of place. It doesn't help that you don't tell me which post on Winx-Fairies it is either. And yes, you are correct. Zerachielle 16:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You could have sent an email to Phoebe or have wrote it in the comments. Zerachielle 17:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for doing so I'm just trying to keep up with everything. I'll be going through some articles later today as well. If you're tired of the new skin, you can go to your preferences and switch it to Monobook, which tends to be a bit easier to use. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC)